


Twleve Days of Christmas: Devildom Style

by Awesomemedic78



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Merry Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78
Summary: A little twist on the 12 days of Christmas. Let's see how the boys enjoy Christmas. Can Lucifer manage without more wrinkles or headaches?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the 12 days of Christmas with the demon brothers. I know I'm a few days behind. Hopefully I get caught up. Enjoy.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and of course Bookmark. I really would like to hear your feedback.  
> If you enjoy this check out my other Obey me Shall we date story, Obey Me! Shall we date? A Retelling?

Devildom December 13

“Um, hey guys…” MC said as she walked into the dining area for breakfast that morning. 

All the brothers looked at their favorite person in the world. Lucifer was the one to answer despite the growling coming from the second born. “Yes, MC. Is something troubling you?” He asked with a sly smile as he ate his breakfast. 

MC took her seat at the end of the table and bit her lower lip. She wasn’t sure how to approach this but she knew that these demons would move hell and earth for her. “Well...you see...it's time in the human world...and I was wondering if we could...you know have Christmas here in Devildom?” she asked with a tiny squeak on the word Christmas. She was scratching the back of her neck as she tried to slouch in her chair.

Beel was the first one to ask, “If there is human food involved I’m all for it.” he grinned as few crumbs fell from his mouth. He elbowed his twin Belphie who was dozing next to him. The sleepy demon snored and snorted awake.

“What? Oh, morning MC…” he said reaching for some crispy bat wings.

Lucifer smiled and nodded his head, “Oh course we can accommodate your human traditions here in the Devildom, MC. Just let Mammon know what he needs to do to assist you.” he delegated to his brother.

Mammon spit and sputtered, “H-hey! Why’s it gotta be me saddled with MC’s customs? I mean, yeah, yeah I’ll help you get stuff. I just ain’t paying for any of it. So Lu you better be givin’ me your credit card…” Mammon said, holding out his hand to his oldest brother.

“Oh shopping is involved?! Count me in?” Asmo said perking up as the mention of one of his favorite activities. This created more buzz at the table as all the brothers started talking, well arguing, over who got to do what with MC.

MC smiled as she watched her family. Yes it felt like her family even though they were a bunch of demons. Sometimes she forgot that they were. They were more like frat boys with a strict den mother lording over them. She let them continue on until the insults became too hurtful and Mammon punched Asmo in the face. “Ok that is enough!” was all that she said before all of the rowdy boys sat at their seats. Lucifer smiled at her over his cup of coffee. His life had become a bit easier with MC taking some of the reins of his brothers off his hands.

“Guys I’m so happy that you are all excited to help me celebrate my human holiday, but would you like to know what it entails so that we can decide on who does what? We can get Simeon, Luke, Solomon, Barbatos and of course Diavolo involved as well.” MC said, smiling.

Satan turned his emerald eyes to MC, “I believe I have read some things about your Christmas. One of the biggest things in the holiday is a tree. Correct?”

MC’s smile and heart grew bigger, if that was possible, “Perfectly deduced Satan. Yes A Christmas tree is a center piece to a family’s home where the family gathers on Christmas day to exchange gifts and then after a nice dinner is eaten.” 

The mention of food had the ginger demon’s interest, “Oh I like that tradition. Can I help cook?” he asked with his sweet smile.

“Oh~ this sounds fabulous! What else is there to do besides shopping?” Asmo asked as he squirmed in his chair.

MC nodded her head, “Ok so we need to find a tree, get decorations for it and the house, some lights, decide what the menu will be for Christmas, invite our friends, shop for gifts, although I think we should do a name exchange for the gifts. That makes it fun. Of course you can buy more for whoever you want but it’s to make sure no one is left out. Usually there is a limit to the amount to be spent…” 

Lucifer nodded, taking mental notes. Satan as well. Mammon had his arms crossed and did not look keen on the idea of having to spend his own money. Asmo was hanging onto every word MC said, no doubt spinning ways in his head on how to get more likes and followers in his mind. Belphie was of course asleep again and Beel was finishing the rest of the food on the table.

MC pulled out her D.D.D. and started texting those who did not live at the House of Lamentation. She updated them on what she wanted to do and a start of a plan. Solomon and the angel were of course happy to be involved in it. Diavolo had many questions but most revolved around how he could help make Christmas better.

At the end of the day, MC was happy but exhausted. She snuggled into her bed for the night. She knew the next twelve days were gonna be fun, trying, and most importantly bringing everyone she loved closer.

  
  
  



	2. The first day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree....
> 
> So the gang goes to the Imp Forest to get a Christmas Tree in the newly fallen snow.

First Day of Christmas

MC woke up and stretched. It was cold in her room. Colder than normal for the Devildom. Her D.D.D. was flashing. It had several messages on it for her and others that she could only “spy” on. According to the messages, Diavolo had made it colder and made it snow. Also, he had cancelled RAD classes until after Christmas. She squealed in bed. MC bounded out of the bed and went to her closet and rustled through the clothing hanging on the hangers. She wanted something warm and cozy but she also needed something she could move in. Today she was going to get her Christmas tree. 

She had opted for a thick red sweater and black legging that were lined for winter. She fished out some boots that were made for snow. Thankfully, the little D’s were told to supply her with clothing that was designed for cold weather.

Breakfast went on as normal. The usual bickering between Mammon and Levi, Asmo gossiping and taking pictures of himself and trying to get Satan or Lucifer to take some pics in which they declined...several times. Beel ate happily and Belphie was sleepily eating bat wings. This made her smile. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, “Ok so today is the day we go get the tree. I’m not sure what kind of tree you have growing down here but if you have some kind of, uh, tree that looks like this…” MC said faltering for descriptive words for a Christmas tree. She sent a pic of firs pine and spruces.

Satan and Lucifer looked at the picture thoughtfully. Mammon was the one that spoke, “I don’t know what they are called but I seen somethin’ like that out in the imp forest.”

“What were you doing out in the imp forest? Nevermind, I don’t want to know why you were out there…” Satan said with a groan.

“Oh~! Mammon did you go out to see the imps for- oof!” Asmo was suddenly cut off with an elbow to his gut from Satan.

“What?! No! It ain’t like that. I just like ta go out there and ya know, relax. It’s peaceful out there and stuff. Ain’t like I hide stuff out there or anything. Anyway, yeah I've seen trees like that out there. They ain’t bad but probably covered in snow now.” He said crossing his arms across his chest.

MC laughed, “So songs like we have an area that we can go to to cut down our tree. Good Job Mammon. I’m sorry THE Great Mammon.” She encouraged the greed demon by stroking his ego a little. She knew he had a soft spot for her. She knew that all of them had a special soft spot for her otherwise she wouldn’t have made it this long in Devildom.

~~~~~~~~~~

It took the House of Lamentation’s denizen’s a few hours to get ready for the outing to the Imp Forest. Mostly because Asmo kept changing coats or whined about it being too cold, but MC promised to cuddle with the prim donna demon to warm him up when they returned.

The eight of them hiked out to Imp Forest with Mammon leading the way. There were, naturally, the grumbling of Beel’s stomach, the whine of Asmo getting dry skin and Belphie thinking this was boring and wanting to sleep. To MC, it was her version of the Griswold’s. She loved every minute of it. As they walked, Mammon led them to a small grove in the woods where the fir trees grew. MC was awestruck by the firs. She reached for Mammon’s hand and laid her head on his shoulder, “Thank you Mammon.” She said as snow started to fall from the dark sky.

Mammon’s face turned red and he shook MC off of him very gently, “Well...yeah I mean of course I would do it. Ya think I would let ya down? I’m The Great Mammon, besides these trees are free.” He said looking at Lucifer who scoffed at the last statement.

“Simp!” Levi teased. “Now can we go home? I have packages arriving and a raid to get to.” he said.

MC wandered through the grove of trees before any of the brothers could warn her not to do so. Satan just shook his head and followed the human. The others spread out. They knew that the imps that lived in the forest were harmless even to humans. Satan knew of the lore the humans had of the imps. It was the only literature that was correct. They were tiny little beings that did the bidding to more powerful demons and played tricks on demons, angels and humans alike. They did not discriminate when it came to pranking.

Beel and Belphie heard the musical laughter of MC coming from the middle of the grove. Belphie was surprisingly awake for this part of the excursion. “Hey! M-...OOF!” he tried calling out before rudely interrupted by a snowball straight to the face.

Beel went to keep his twin on his feet when they both started getting pelted by the white cold orbs and as suddenly as the pelting had begun it ended with a laughter that was familiar and the sound of her scampering off into the grove.

“Satan, which tree do I look better with? This one with the more phallic shape or this one that is shorter and more round like…” Asmo was asking Satan as he stood near two very different shaped tree.

Satan let his hand run down his face, “Asmo, why do you have to describe everything in the shape of body parts? I mean honestly if I was going to pick a tree, I would be picking the one that fits in the house.” Satan said, restraining what little patience he had for his younger brother.

“Assssmooooo~” MC called out from the grove with a small giggle.

Asmo perked up. “Oh there is my other beauty. Coming darling…” he said as he ran off towards MC and swept her up for a hug.

MC pulled her face back, “No no Asmo. We aren’t kissing out here. There is no mistletoe.” She said with a coy grin. She noted that Satan had caught up with them. She looked over at the more clever brother with a wicked smile on her face.

Satan couldn’t help but see what MC was doing to his narcissistic brother. She had one hand filled with snow and the other was snaking around his neck. She quickly pulled his shirt open and dumped a handful of snow down his shirt. Asmo quickly dropped MC and started doing the “There is snow in my shirt” dance while screaming, “It’s cold! It’s cold! Get it out!” MC had scurried over to Satan and leaned against him with a sigh.

“Are you having fun, Kitten?” he asked with a grin.

“Mmmm, almost…” she said with a devilish smile. She ran her hand down Satan’s back and squeezed his firm butt, putting him off guard before pulling his waistband far enough to shove a handful of snow down his pants. Satan let out a howl of shock at the sudden change of temperature in his trousers. “...I am now!” MC chortled as she ran off back into the grove.

Mammon and Levi heard all of the commotion. Levi was not interested in this at all. He mumbled on and on to Mammon about some new game that was coming today. Mammon shook his head and yelled for the otaku to keep up, “Come on dweeb or I’m letting the imps have ya!”

Both demon brothers were walking trying to figure out which tree MC would like best. They heard MC’s giggle, “Hey guys…” MC said as the duo turned around. Both got blasted with snowballs and fell back in a snow drift. MC took advantage of the situation and through more loose snow on them before running off.

Lucifer was at the perfect tree. He knew it was because he knew it would fit in the house next to the fireplace. He had a feeling MC was up to mischief because he could hear her laughing and them crying. “Well I shall have the little D’s take this one home.” he said as he summoned some blue little D’s. The little eing went straight to work and within no time the tree was felled and teleported away.

“Luuucciii!” MC said as she walked up to the eldest.

He ran a hand through his raven hair and simply said, “No.” He heard MC pout but he had no time to react as he turned around to face his beautiful MC. He was promptly pelted with snowball after snowball. He heard all of his brother yelling “There she is, get her!” 

MC was a clever human. She had no plans on doing any snow pranks on Lucifer. She quickly managed to duck behind Lucifer as he became her shield from the snowball onslaught.

Lucifer growled, “All of you in my office now! We will be having a lecture and punishment!” he said as they all disappeared from the Imp Forest.

  
  
  
  



	3. The Second day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tree's up but now it needs trimmed. Lets see what we have to trim it with 2 angels coming to help.

Second Day of Christmas

“Ok so the tree is up. We’re done. Can I leave now?” Mammon asked, throwing his hands in the air as they all looked up at the 8-ft devil fir. MC learned the species of tree with the help of Satan that the devil fir looks similar to the human worlds, Douglas fir. 

MC let out a happy squeal and turned and looked at the brothers, “OK now we get to decorate it!”

Mammon froze as he was walking away. Asmo joined in MC’s delight and started rattling off shades of pinks and mauves to put on the tree. Levi didn’t hear anything through his headphones as he was too busy playing a game on his Switch. Satan smiled but his left eyes twitched. Beel shrugged and asked when it was lunch. Belphie was already asleep under the tree. Lucifer handed MC a cup of hot tea. “Decorations? So what do you decorate it with?” he asked calmly.

The doorbell chimed. MC opened the door to find a smiling duo of angels. Luke and Simeon had come to the House of Lamentation. “Good Morning! I’m so glad you two came to help decorate the tree! Did you bring it?” she asked excitedly

Simeon smiled warmly as he produced a large crystalline star. “I did. I had it made here in the Devildom by the best glass blower.” The tree topper was an oblong seven sided star that was made of clear crystalline glass. The edges were edged in gold. 

MC reached out to touch it, “Simeon, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. This means so much to me.” 

Luke beamed as he held up a box of assorted ornaments. “I brought these, MC. Bulbs and bows hang from the tree. Solomon should be bringing the lights and the garland.”

MC moved aside to let the two angels by, “I’m so excited you two came by and brought decorations. The tree is in here by the fireplace. We got it yesterday. Oh and Lucifer made some eggnog.” she said brightly.

Simeon and Luke walked to the living room with the fireplace with the dragon on the mantle. The tree stood there naked with its branches outstretched. It was in dire need of a trimming. Luke let out a child-like squeal as he bounded over to the tree. “Oh this is gonna be so much fun!” He placed his box down and started to rifle through it. “It's like we are still in the celestial realm and Michael…” the little angel was saying as he disappeared into the box. No one was able to make out the rest of that sentence.

Solomon had arrived at the House of Lamentation. He had a paper bag that was overstuffed with silvery colored garland. He also had another item in his other hand. “Hello MC. I have brought the tree dressings and decided to make a fruitcake as per the Christmas tradition.”

MC smiled but cringed on the inside. Her eye may have twitched or not over the fruitcake. “Oh wonderful, fruitcake. Thank you. You shouldn’t have.” she said, taking the tin with the brick of baked goods in it.

In the living room with the crackling fire, there was a kerfuffle between some of the brothers and Luke. Asmo had his own bag of ornaments, Mammon had a few items as well as Beel. MC smiled that the brothers had some special ornaments to place on the tree. She stepped in with a hand on Luke’s shoulder who was on a tirad about how demons should get to celebrate Christmas.

“Luke...this is my holiday and they are my family. I really am grateful that you brought the bulbs and bows you did but I also want to see what they have to place on the tree. Christmas trees for me are filled with memories of the family, not just a pretty centerpiece in a house. So let's see what my boys have to put on the tree.” she said kindly to everyone.

The short angel blew out his cheeks with frustration. Simeon smiled at his brethren and encouraged him to help the demon brothers and not berate them. Beel had walked up to Luke and held out a piece of paper that had a drawing on it. It was not a bad rendering. It was Beel’s interpretation of Belpie, Lilith and himself. They were all smiling. MC’s heart melted. “Oh Beel of course that will go right on the tree. We will place it in the middle where everyone can see it.” she said as she took the picture and placed it gently on the boughs of the tree. She went back and hugged the ginger.

Mammon huffed, “Yeah well I got somethin’ too ya know.” he blustered with a red face. He shuffled around on his feet like a small child.

MC walked over to the white haired demon and placed her hand on his forearm, “I can’t wait to see it. Coming from THE Great Mammon, it has to be important.” she encouraged.

“W-well yeah...of course it is. It’s from me.” He grinned still with a red face. He went to his inside pocket and produced two feathers. They twinkled in the light. “They're made of silver.” he admitted as he looked away from MC.

MC guided Mammon to the tree and urged him to hang them on the tree. “Go on. Put them up there. It's to represent you up there. The Great Mammon on our tree.” she said smiling broadly.

MC turned to Asmo expecting frilly pink lacey decorations or something tacky and phallic. What he did present to her was something she was sure he had gathered over years. There were pictures over the years of everyone. Asmo had placed them in little foam frames with strings to hang them from the boughs. “Asmo these pictures are wonderful.” MC said softly as she looked at them. It was the brothers over the years.

After a few hours the tree was trimmed with garland pictures bulbs in every color. All that was left was to top it with the star that Simeon had brought. Lucifer had brought the star to MC and handed it to her, “I give you the honors of topping the tree.” He smiled warmly. The smile hit his eyes.

MC took the star with gentleness. She looked up at the 8-ft tree and back at Lucifer. “Umm, Luci, I don’t have wings like some of you guys do to get up there and we didn’t bring a lad-” MC said before Lucifer swept her up bridal style and flew her up to the top of the tree. Lucifer held her steady against him so that MC could reach out and place the star on top of the tree.

They landed without a sound on the carpet. MC stood there and looked up at that fir tree. The reds, blues, oranges, greens, pinks, purples, golds and silvers all twinkled in the fire light. There was a muffle behind the tree before Solomon said, “Found it!” and the tree was illuminated with white lights. MC was taken aback with how lovely the tree looked. She was handed a steaming mug of hot cocoa by Belphie who winked slyly at him as he slinked back under the tree to go to sleep.

  
  



	4. The Third Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon is cooking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Good Yule Tidings! Sorry I'm late but yeah lots of family and holiday obligations.
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone for the kudos, comments and just plain reading of my head drabble.

The Third Day of Christmas…

Begrudgingly seven demons two angels and one human sat at the large dining room table in the House of Lamentation. Gossiping, grumbling, an occasional “c hihuahua” remark was hard followed by a lament of “Oooo wait til Michael…” which was drowned out quickly by laughter from the demons at the table. What made the conversation die at the table was the thick black smoke that was starting to billow out of the kitchen. There was an audible groan from both supernatural sides of the table. MC just sat there and smiled. She twisted her hands up in a knot, “Maybe it’s not that bad...right?” she tried to tell herself and everyone else. MC excused herself from the antsy dinner table of otherworldly beings and beelined to the kitchen where she knew the other human was being almost left alone. The little D’s were assisting the sorcerer.

MC walked into not a scene from Martha Stewart’s “How to Cook Christmas Dinner for Your Family” but rather a scene from some fire rescue show. The little D’s manning fire extinguishers. The airy powdery mix covering everything including the wizard. Once the cloud had settled, there was a cough and a puff of dust coming from one of the up right figures, then a laugh, “Well I suppose we will be eating out tonight…” was all the figure said.

MC started to laugh from behind a hand that covered her mouth and nose, “Solomon, what were you trying to cook anyway?” she asked with a dying chuckle.

“Three roasted hell turkeys but apparently they roasted me…” he laughed.


	5. The Fourth day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel get hungry, like really hungry. I think we've all been there during the holidays.

The Fourth Day of Christmas

Beel was hungry. It wasn’t the first time he was hungry. Nah, it was starvation. He had gone to the gym and worked out for a few hours and now he needed to eat before disaster struck. The first place he came to was Madam Screams. He went in and ordered his usual...everything on the menu.

MC looked at the clock on her D.D.D. It was after 7p.m. Her favorite gentle giant was late for dinner and their post dinner dessert, cinnamon rolls. She had texted him and even had woke Belphie up to text him with no avail. Lucifer had approached a very worrisome MC and placed a gloved hand on the worried figure. “MC,” he began. 

She looked up to those ruby red eyes, “You found him?” she asked in a quiet voice. Lucifer nodded with a small smile on that well trained face.

Lucifer spoke with a softness one would not put with the avatar of Pride, “He is at Hell’s Kitchen, currently eating it’s entire inventory. It's the fourth restaurant tonight that he has done this too. Apparently he let his gluttony get out of control.” he said with a sigh knowing full well that when Beel did this it was much more expensive than Mammon and his Goldie.


	6. The Fifth day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie gets declined. I mean come on who hasn't been there during the holidays and you know your bills are paid and there is money on the card.

The Fifth day of Christmas

Mammon was shopping for MC, not that he would admit that sort of thing to anyone. He thought his human was a pest, a beautiful pest that needed his protection. Gah, I love her, he thought to himself. If he could come up with any plan that would make her all his then he would do it, but right now he was trying to find her the perfect gift fot her stupid human holiday. Ok so maybe it wasn’t stupid. It let me buy things for her under the guise of her holiday traditions, right? The typical tsundere thought. His sapphire eyes scanned rows and rows of perfumes, clothing, sunglasses. He was at Majolish’s jewelry section. His eyes caught sight of a pendant that was a black raven's wings outstretched and in his claws it was holding a moonstone. He motioned to the clerk that he wanted that pendant. The clerk nodded and wrapped up the gift and held out the demon hand for payment. Mammon handed Goldie over without a thought. Declined. Goldie was declined. Another swipe thinking it could have been a reading error on the black magnetic stripe, but again his precious was declined. “Do it again!” the Greed demon commanded. Again declined. “Gah I know there is money on it and the bill is current…” he mumbled to himself. The clerk swiped it again because of the demon overlord in front of them. The little computer icon spun and again Goldie was declined. Mammon was livid but he kept his outside composed. If Lu turned off Goldie again… he thought as he texted Lucifer who took his time replying. A line had formed behind Mammon making the situation all the more awkward. The clerk gave Mammon Goldie back. Mammon looked over his card because it was the most precious object to him. 

Lucifer had finally texted him back. He informed his oldest brother what was wrong and Lucifer said nothing in the text but to try once more because he had done nothing to the card and that it was current and it was not maxed nor close to max. Goldie was handed back over to the clerk and the computer whirled and wizzed and finally the clerk smiled as a familiar beep was heard. “I’m sorry sir. It must have been our servers. It has been very busy here since the Prince declared it Christmas.” the clerk smiled handing Goldie back to her owner.

“Fifth time’s a charm I s’pose.” Mammon said as he left the store and headed home.


	7. The Sixth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Caroling and hot cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Not gonna lie Belphie is my hardest brother to write. I hope I did him justice. And yes in my head I see him as a vaping kinda demon. It pisses off Lu even more.

The sixth day of Christmas

Six hours, six whole hours that was all Belphie agreed to stay awake to celebrate this human tradition. Here he sat in the attic, wrapped up in his hoodie with the sheep head on the hood half asleep. Pfft, human traditions, if it wasn’t for MC he would have a bigger disdain for the human species as a whole. After the whole “I’m sorry I strangled you and you are my sister’s descendant” moment, he liked MC. She was a no nonsense kinda person. He reached for his vape pen and took a hit off it. Yeah he liked to vape. So what if Lucifer hated it. That made the sweet smoke sweeter. Besides it was his attic space now.

“Belphie?” MC’s voice rang out through the attic announcing that his human arrived. Yeah she was his human. Unlike his older brothers he wasn’t afraid to lay a claim on her, but shit six hours. Well it shouldn’t be so bad if MC was gonna be there. He tucked his vape pen away in his pocket and rolled out of the bed.

“Coming…” he answered MC. He lumbered over towards his human. He held a smile on his face that he reserved for her and his twin Beel. It was a special smile. Not many demons see this side of him. His caring softer side. He put his arms around MC and drew her into a hug that he stole unapologetically. “So what are we doing for the next six hours?” he asked curiously.

MC smiled up at the youngest demon lord. She felt safe now in these arms. “Caroling for a few hours then going for hot cocoa. After everyone is all tired, I’m going to cuddle up with you in bed.” she smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

“Caroling? We’re singing?” He asked, feeling a bit distressed.

“Don’t worry. Keeping Mammon’s sticky fingers in check and Levi from sneaking off will make sure Lucifer will get a wrinkle or gray hair or three.”

“Perfect.” he said as he headed down stairs.


	8. The Seventh Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Swans a swimming

The Seventh Day of Christmas

December 20th, it was five days from Christmas. Lucifer sat in his study with his chin in his hand. He looked at the stack of papers marked, “Student Council” and the other one marker, “Bills”. Yes, he had a great amount of responsibilities in this household. Now with the human holiday of Christmas being brought here from MC pleasure. A sly smile slid across his face before he cleared his throat and returned his train of thought to more pressing matters. He decided that they were all going to have to get jobs, especially Mammon and Beel. Between those two, credit card debt and the four restaurants that were cleaned out a few days ago. They needed to repay what was used. He knew Beel wouldn’t give him any push back, but Mammon was unpredictable.

There was a loud ruckus of noise out in the common room. It was a normal day in the House of Lamentation. Levi was playing video games with Mammon. Each of them barking back and forth over who was going to win. Satan sitting on a wingback arm chair reading a book that MC had suggested, “A Christmas Carol” by Charles Dickens. Beel was eating a massive helping of popcorn with the help of MC while laughing over the warring brothers on the floor. Asmo was taking pictures for Devilgram, detailing the demon lords’ celebration of the human holiday. Belphie of course was napping in MC’s lap. 

Lucifer came out of his study to see the commotion. Satan looked up from his book. A devious thought took root as he took note of his oldest brother’s expression of displeasure. He put out a query to MC about a song she had taught them, “The 12 Days of Christmas.” 

“MC, darling, in that lovely song you taught us what happened on the seventh day again?” he asked so innocently.

MC looked up from her popcorn and watched the Devil Kart game, “Uh seven swans a swimming. Why Satan?” MC asked with her head tilted in curiosity.

“Yeah why Satan? Not like there are any black sin swans swimming in Devildom. It's too cold right now.” Beel said

“Yeah there ain’t any...black...swans…” Mammon said as he slowly put the controller down and looked at Satan slyly. Levi whined a little at Mammon for quitting the game but then whined for an elbow to the ribs before it dawned on him too. Asmo was already tracking what his older brothers were talking about and had already slowly put himself near Lucifer under the guise of taking a selfie with the Avatar of Pride. He was being distractive as the other brother all worked together to grab Lucifer and haul him off to the pool. 

Out in the pool area snow was piled knee high but the water was not frozen thanks to the warmer temperature of Devildom’s water sources. Booted feet shuffled and struggled with an angry Avatar of Pride. Lucifer knew what they were aiming for but he did not want to go into the drink. “Fine if I’m going to be a swan swimming I shant be alone.” He flexed his magic and all seven brothers appeared above the pool waters. Lucifer released his magic dropping all seven of them into the pool.

MC was out at the pool side laughing and bent over. She had towels for all of them. She had watched them all fall into the pool but remained dry. “Welp! I guess I get seven swans...erm demons swimming.”


	9. The Eighth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight maids a milking...

A soft stroke down a sleek stomach. The sound of a sweet purr the slightest touch elicited from the warm body on Satan’s lap. She purred for more as she twisted and turned on his lap. She demanded more of his touch. Satan smiled because he knew that only he could bring this beautiful being into such a display of affection. As the female being settled down with Satan’s expert hands gliding down her back. Claws extended and retracted into the demon’s flesh. A soft chuckle came from the Avatar of Wrath throat, “Now, now Josephine. That’s a bit much for belly rubs and ear scratches don’t you think?” Satan smiled down at the calico cat in his lap. (Of course it’s a cat. Get your minds out of the gutter. This is G Rated. Sheesh. This is Satan we’re talking about. He demanded a cat on his day of Christmas. I gave him a cat.)

Josephine purred contently for a few hours as Satan continued to read “A Christmas Carol” by Charles Dickens. After yesterday’s adventures into the pool, he decided to stay safe and dry in his room. The calico stood and stretched on her master’s lap. Her back arching high and tail straight up. Her mouth was wide showing all her fangs. She let out a meow and batted at the book. Blond eyebrows rose in surprise but smoothed quickly. “What is it Josephine? Would you like some milk?” he aske his lap warmer. As if on cue, the cat hopped off the lap and trotted to the hidden fridge in the room that she knew well. It is where Satan had hidden his milk supply for her. She pawed at the pile of books where the hidden fridge was located and let out a demanding meow. 

The blond revealed the fridge and opened it. He frowned only to find that it was empty. No milk for his feline friend. He frowned. He could have sworn he had brought up the extra milk from the fridge and he knew that his magic kept it concealed from Beel’s super sniffer. He picked up his furry friend and scratched her mismatched ears. “I’ll make a quick run to the kitchen to get you some milk and maybe a little treat.” he said

Satan entered the kitchen and was relieved that there was no one to be seen in the room. He went to the fridge and noticed that the extra milk was tucked away in the back of the fridge. He knew he hadn’t done it but who would have….A footstep pulled him from his thoughts. MC leaned on the door jam. “Oh good you found it. I was hoping it wasn’t Beel.” she said.

Satan smiled warmly at MC. His human was a smart and thoughtful one. He was lucky to have her in his life. One more level headed female in his life. He gathered up the milk in his arms and motioned for MC to follow him. As the couple rounded on his room, Satan heard a commotion. It was his Josephine. She sounded as if she were angry. Hissing and growling and then there were sounds of a cat who was defending her turf. “Lucifer? What…” He asked as he felt his own anger surge forward at the eldest’s intrusion to his room.

Lucifer was pulling at an angry calico cat on his arms. The claws ripping and scratching his flesh. He felt the blood welling under the tattered black shirt. “Satan...this feline has had kittens and is defending them from....well me.” Lucifer said with a pain in his voice.

MC and Satan looked at each other before Satan said, “Kittens? But Josephine was not pregnant…” he said stroking his chin. MC moved over to Lucifer and saved him from the wrath of a mother cat. She was able to soothe mama with her voice and gentle touch. Satan found the litter of kittens in the corner where Josephine normally would crawl in and sleep at night. He counted seven kittens, but they didn’t appear to be newborns, maybe a week old. He shook his head, “How did she give birth and I didn’t even know she was pregnant?” he wondered aloud to no one in particular.

Lucifer answered the question, “She’s a hellcat. They never show weakness and like earthly cats, hide their litters in safe places.” The explanation was given as Lucifer cleaned his wounds and started the healing process. “You may keep them until they are old enough to be adopted out. I do not wish to tangle with this hellcat again. Please do keep them away from Cerberus.” he said as he left the room.

“I guess that’s his way of saying Merry Christmas?” Satan wondered with a hand on his chin.

MC grinned and leaned against Satan with Josephine in her arms, “I think he’s just being a proud fur grandpa.” she laughed before she had to abandon the cat and run.


	10. The Ninth and Tenth day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Awesomemedic78's readers! It is I! Asmo your favorite demon brother. I wrote parts of it. I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry gang there was some kerfuffling over the laptop.

The Night of the Ninth and the early morning of Tenth day of Christmas

There was a merry giggle from not too far away. MC knew immediately whose giggle it was. Asmodeus had decided that he wanted to share Christmas with her at a Premiere he was invited to exclusively, because, well, that’s just how Asmo was. All about him, right? Riiiiiight. Poor MC.

Asmo was smiling and standing for pictures and selfies like a pro. MC had only seen Mammon compete with the Avatar of Lust, but the two differed when it came to parties like these. MC passed on all the alcohol that was handed to her. She watched her friend flit and flirt about the room. The lights drew down til only one spot on the stage that was there was lit with one light. MC focused her eyes up on the stage. Was that...was that a stripper pole? OMG Asmo, this is a G-rated story. Why do we need a stripper pole?

Eszxdryfgvijnhopmkop,l

Um sorry Awesomemedic78 had lost control of this part of the story because this is my time to shine and yes I want stripper poles. So where were we? Oh yeah…

So the lights were dimmed and the spot light was on the stripper pole. I was nervous, not because I would be dancing on a stripper pole. Pfft, girl this wasn’t my first rodeo. I was nervous because I was doing this for MC, in a Santa hat and latex booty shorts with candy cane suspenders. I was the cutest elf that fat old man would ever have at the north pole. I nodded and the DJ played my song, “Santa, Baby.” Oh I grabbed that brass rod and shimmied my way up the pole and worked it….

Ezsdxrfgvybuhjnimok

Nope...Asmo, behave. MC watched the erotic dance by the Avatar of Lust. Her face was bright red as she covered it with both hands. The curtained behind the demon opened to eight dancers. They were on similar brass poles. (Seriously Asmo? Succubus? *SMH*) As the dance number went on, not one demon/elf lost a piece of clothing. The clock struck midnight during Asmo’s routine. The peach eyes winked at MC as he shimmied and held up his hands, “One the 10th day of Christmas, ten dancing incubi…” he announced. (Really more?) The stage was filled with twenty dancing demons, dressed as elves. The succubi in short redskirt trimmed in white fur while the incubi were dressed similar to Asmo but with green shorts. 

Asmo flashed MC a grin as a dance routine that would rival Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. The routine was a good hour. There was nothing X-rated if one forgot that these were the Avatar of Lust with nine succubi and ten incubi. At the end of the number, Asmo sauntered to MC and sat on her lap giving her a peck on the check and booping her nose. “Merry Christmas, MC.” he said with a huge grin and bright eyes.


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our loveable envious Otaku on Christmas Eve.

The Eleventh Day of Christmas

Levi hated Christmas. He liked MC, but didn’t care for the human holiday. He preferred to be in his room with Henry. He looked around his room. It was his under the sea cave. The large aquarium with the tiny goldfish in it watching him with its large round eyes. Stupid normies, he thought. All this holiday cheer and good will. I just want my Ruri-chan and MC. Yeah he thought, his MC. He liked MC, but as a friend, a gamer friend. Sometimes he wished he was smooth like Lucifer, Satan, or yeah he would even admit it only in his head, Mammon. They talk so easily with MC. Beel and Belphie are at ease with her as well. Why can’t I be like that? I don’t even want to think about Asmo. He knew he took MC to that succubus club the night before. He felt his face turn red at the thought of what his younger brother did with MC. He absentmindedly reached for his alto saxophone and started playing a tune. It was just some tune he played when he needed to get his mind to stop being so...envious. Yeah Avatar of Envy, sucks. 

MC walked by Levi’s room on the way to the library in the House of Lamentation. She heard a beautiful melody that was drifting out into the hallway. She knocked on Levi’s door but the music kept playing. He must have not heard me. She cracked the door and saw Levi sitting in his comfy gaming chair with her back to her, earphones up. That’s why he didn’t answer. He can’t hear...is he playing the alto saxophone? She wondered as she caught a glimpse of the musical instrument. She slipped in and curled up in a bean bag chair. She enjoyed her time with the shy otaku. She could sense that he wanted to open up more to her in their private time but his shyness got in the way. Here and now she felt like he was letting her know how he felt. She could feel it in the notes of the alto saxophone. It was soulful.

Levi had finally finished playing to get rid of the envious energy he was feeling. He swiveled in his chair and saw MC sitting there quietly. How long had she been there? How much had she heard? His face reddened. MC got up and walked over to the blushing otaku and placed a hand on his cheek. “That was beautiful, Levi.” she said with a warm smile.

Levi’s brain shorted out at the contact from MC for a moment. Then he began to stutter and stammer words that were unintelligible. Henry floated in his huge tank watching them. If you looked close you could almost see the fish roll his eyes at this master. Actual words finally returned to his brain, “T-thank Y-you, MC.” he managed with a beet red face.

MC smiled and placed a small warm kiss on his cheek. She touched, “Merry Christmas, Levi.” she said. At that point lEvi.exe ceased working.


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from me and the brothers. I know it's now December 29th but whose counting...

The twelfth day of Christmas

Christmas day had finally come. MC was up early. She sat quietly on the couch in front of the fir tree that was trimmed with beautiful ornaments and memories. The garland twinkled with the reflections of the colors. The tree topper was stunning as it held all the colors and light then refracted it out to the walls and ceiling. She sipped her coffee. She smiled a quiet smile thinking back to the new memories that were made. She relaxed back against the softness of the couch and covered herself with a throw that Belphie liked to keep down here for his naps.

In the quiet moments that MC was taking in front of the warm glow of the fire and the tree, she failed to notice the shimmering and twinkling of another kind. Two red eyes peered out of the tree and watched her relax on the couch.

In the kitchen, there was a ruckus of food being prepared. Satan was running it as if he were Gordan Ramsey, himself. The little D’s were working furiously on dishes that were drawing in a hungry looking Beel. Satan put the glutton to work on the taste testing but ensuring that he didn’t go overboard and eat the whole thing. He also shoved a simple recipe for chocolate chip cookie in the ginger’s face. He quickly explained that the recipe was from MC. The giant went to work immediately. Mammon peered in and noped out almost immediately. He was not going to be roped into cooking. He hated it. Asmo pushed by the tsundere and offered his assistance in cooking some side dishes.

Belphie and Levi with the help of their little D’s set the table in the dining room. Candles lit, boughs of pine, fir and cedar decorated with red gold and silver ribbons with sprigs of holly, sat proudly in the middle of the table. Lucifer complimented his brothers on a fine job they did only to not quite quite a snarky remark from Belphie.

The Little D’s parades in the food and the table was set. All seven brothers sat at their spots respectively. The two angels and Solomon had shown up as well as the prince and his steward. They all looked around for the one person they did all this for, MC.

Mammon found his human asleep on the couch in front of the crackling fire. He smiled as he traced her face with his eyes. He snapped out of it and shook her awake, “‘ey ya silly human. Dinner is ready. I ain’t saving anything from Beel...this time. So move your rear end.” he said with a secret smile.

MC bolted up right on the couch. She had dozed off for a bit, but there was Mammon smiling at her, waking her up. She mumbled something, rubbed her eyes and followed him into the dining room. Her face split into a wide grin that made her cheeks hurt. Everyone was there. All of her friends and her new family. All here and celebrating the one holiday that meant a lot to her. She took her seat. Conversation started to flow about politics, RAD, photoshoots, video games, new records, movies, tea, anything, everything. It was a whirl for MC to keep up. She smiled and nodded as she ate. She was happy, but she felt like something was missing.

Lucifer took a sip of his wine. He was surprised at how well everything was going. His brothers behaving. No stealing, no rudeness, no lewdness, no foul language, but that all came to a crashing halt when there was a huge crash, pop, sizzle and cloud of smoke that came from the living room. There was a hiss, growl and loud scattering of paws noise. Lucifer wanted to ignore it but his brother got up to investigate. Maybe if I don’t look then it doesn’t exist. It won’t exist. It never happened. He thought. 

Nope, it happened. Josephine had snuck out of Satan's room and found a perfect scratching post in the Christmas tree. While sharpening her claws something small and tasty caught her eye. There up in the higher boughs was an imp. Hellcats loved imps. Loved to hunt them, chase them and eat them. The feline slowly picked her way through the limbs and pounced. The imp being nimble leapt from the tree just in time and scamper away under a chair just as the tree shifted and came crashing down into the fireplace. Bulbs shatter, lights popped and fizzed, the garland caught fire as did the drier needles of the tree. Josephine was quick and abandoned the burning wreckage and went right after the imp.

This is what the brother saw. Carnage of their tree. Presents were grabbed and flames put out. Lucifer was still at the table. He refused to leave, to look. He looked up to see that MC was smiling that huge bright smile that was not quite there earlier in the meal. “Why is this making you happy?” he asked with a resignation in his voice.

MC chuckled, “Because this. This is what my Christmas was missing. I love all of you. Your flaws, your sins, and all the parts in between.” she started laughing.


End file.
